


Possessive Beauty

by madsmurf



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Male Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is beautiful. </p>
<p>Harry wants to keep him hidden, keep him caged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the darling Tiere just because <3
> 
> Who is also the most loveliest person to ever lovely since she beta read it and I adore her for it <3
> 
> As usual if I've missed a tag lemme know. I think I got them all but you never know.

Peter is beautiful. 

Harry wants to keep him hidden, keep him caged; preserve the beauty and innocence that Peter seems to carry with unnatural ease.

For now, he watches.

His eyes wander, starving, desperate for whatever Peter is willing to show him, to _give_ to him; despite that Harry could just take and Peter would let him. Peter would let him do anything if he wanted it - he was kind in that way. 

Harry watches the way sweat slips and races to the curve of Peter’s collarbone; the way Peter bites at his bottom lip, bottling up sweet moans as he continues to stroke the length of his own cock, his hips lifting from the bed with each and every stroke.

Harry waits until he can’t anymore; can no longer physically resist the temptation that is Peter Parker, his best friend ( _the only friend worth having_ , a nasty voice whispers in the back of his mind) and he’s over at Peter’s side in two powerful strides, cupping both of Peter’s cheeks in his hands and pulling him into a hard, demanding kiss.

As he tastes, Harry wants nothing more than to devour Peter, to break him and rebuild him into something that was his and his alone.

Peter’s unoccupied hand is taking a fistful of Harry’s hair and pulling. His moans turn desperate, greedy, and Harry swallows them whole, far greedier than Peter could possibly be - far too good a person to possess the vicious greed that Harry had bubbling below the surface.

Harry lets Peter take control and set the pace, until he has both hands twisted in Harry’s hair, thoughtful enough to have wiped his used hand on the sheets before doing so - Harry wouldn’t have nearly been so kind. Peter grasps him close until they are just a tangle of limbs, Harry eventually managing to wrestle Peter on to his back.

The friction is sinfully good. 

Harry rocks against Peter, taking as he pleases, until Peter is gasping - his eyes going wide, bright and wet, those long fingers grasping at Harry’s shoulders and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip making it that devil red. 

Harry nips at Peter’s chin, at his neck. “I want to hear you, Pete.”

Peter digs his feet into the mattress in response, his long fingers sure to be leaving marks on Harry’s shoulders with the way they bite into his skin and the next moan Harry hears is long and loud.

Peter comes.

Harry isn’t far behind, biting at where Peter’s neck meets shoulder, driven over the edge after sight of Peter letting go - those eyes misty and content; his limbs sinking into silken threads; hair splayed against the pillows, a bigger mess of a mop than before he walked in.

Harry wants to keep him hidden away, untouched by anyone but him.

No one deserved Peter like he did.

No one could understand Peter like he did.

_Peter was beautiful._

He presses a kiss to Peter’s temple, curling around him. Harry’s fingers curl around Peter’s wrist, feeling that steady heartbeat, the pulse against his fingertips. 

‘Beautiful, and mine,’ he thinks, dark and possessive.


End file.
